Kishon Lynn Rose
Appearance Kishon is an orange hedgehog with red-blue eyes. He is fairly tall for Mobian standards, standing at about 3'9". He prefers to wear blue and silver and takes on an elegant appearance. His fur is quite thick and soft to to the touch. He's a bit on the scrawny side. Personality Intelligent. Charming. Power-hungry. These are just a few words that describe the young emperor. He takes great pride in his power and appearance, and has a way with words. Kishon also seems fairly aware of what others want and tries to stay in tune with their desires to maintain control. However, he is extremely eccentric and has sort of a discontent with non-chaos users. Currently, he has learned to live with the reality that not everyone is born super. Kishon likes things to be organized. He keeps a strong hand on the goingson of his empire, and has a tendency to micromanage his army. Unlike his predecessor, he is sure to make sure his army has the best technology achievable- including the technology to cross dimensions. He believes not only his power is power, but knowledge is power. However, Kishon's social life is a bit of a wreck. After losing his parents, he garnered a tendency to cling to those appointed to his court- from his advisors, to his bodyguard. Kishon is trying to learn how to let go. Personality Type: ENFJ History Born into a chaotic kingdom and brought up by a whore of a mother and an abusive father, all young Kishon knew was chaos in his childhood. His parents had a tendency to favor his other siblings and he was often left to his own volition, causing him to desperately grab for whatever attention he could get. He began training and honing his powers on his own. His father eventually began to warm up to him during his quest for power, and began to tutor him. Finally getting the approval he wanted, Kishon began not just to survive, but thrive. He began showing what he was really made of, ascending through many different forms and gaining new, interesting powers. However, this feeling began to fade soon. He lost his mother at seventeen- after a war broke out from her misdeeds. Soon after, the kingdom was decimated with alien virus weapons. Kishon was evacuated by his father and taken to Nick's home dimension. Nick, being hardly present, decided to leave Kishon in control. There, Kishon established his kingdom- the capital being Hisae. He named it after his home kingdom, the Sunset Kingdom. At first, he tried carrying on Rose's regime, but decided to stop it upon seeing that he was only destroying his own resources. Instead, he decided to worm his way into the hearts of the people, to prevent uprisings. He began to travel the multiverse, seeing all sorts of interesting dimensions. Interesting dimensions he wanted for himself. He united his own universe and set off for other universes in order to conquer them. Soon, his empire spanned numerous dimensions. But this didn't last as long as he had hoped. Tragedy struck. Before his twenty-first birthday, Nick was killed back in the very dimension Kishon originated from. Kishon decided he wanted to get back at this dimension to avenge his father- as messed up as he was, Kishon did cling on to him for attention and praise. When it came his planned time to exact revenge- he tried and failed. After a few attempts to take out Midnight- his father's killer, Midnight's friends decided to go confront Kishon. Kishon was face to face with his half-brother, Pinto. He was able to put him down on the spot, but he simply couldn't bring himself to do it. Vedash and Lunari were able to talk him down and give him the truth on how Nick was not a good man- and that he was only killed because he attempted to destroy the universe in which they lived. Kishon begrudgingly let go of his plans of vengeance, though he still is fairly aloof from the group and personally isn't fond of Midnight. Powers Kishon is a gifted individual with a plethora of abilities. He possesses advanced chaos powers and hints of elemental power within him. He can use chaos energy to change his appearance as well as absorb the chaos abilities of others. Offensive abilities include both fire and electricity manipulation, as well as the classic chaos abilities. If in a tight spot, he can use chaos energy to sustain himself instead of food. Forms Super Form- Absorbing all the chaos energy in the surrounding area, Kishon is able to achieve a form similar to Sonic's super form. It's short-lived, but powerful. The more chaos energy within an area, the stronger the super form is. God Form- Stealing energy from the Universes' gods, he is able to achieve practical immortality in the dimensions he has taken over. However, for this to occur, he has to be in a universe he is in charge of and the gods must be destroyed except for the universe's primary god(s) Ascended Form- Upon exposure to a universe's emeralds, Kishon can achieve a strange, dragon-like form. He gains two pairs of wings and his eyes glow. This gives him a massive power boost, but his defenses decrease even further. Breaking Point- Upon a fatal blow, he achieves an almost "perfect" form, his stats rounding out evenly and his health being restored. He becomes a jack of all trades, but a master of none. In this state, it's harder for him to go down, but it's easier to take a hit from him. Abilities Kishon is naturally fast and powerful, easily able to deal mass amounts of damage extremely quickly. He is a ferocious opponent in battle, especially with his army at his command. He is also very intelligent and is a quick learner. He heals faster than average, but this can also cause harm in the case of untreated broken bones. Skills Kishon has been trained in a large assortment of weapons as well as battle tactics. He's very charismatic and knows how to gather people on his side. He's also actually a hella good dancer. Equipment Weapons: Bastard sword, Enchanted pistol (Extra damage), Enchanted sniper (+Explosives) Armor: Kevlar, Battlemech Weaknesses Despite his great strength and agility, Kishon is rather fragile. His bones break a bit easier than most people- they heal faster, which might not be good if the broken bones are not treated. He's also easy to take down if he is outnumbered, as his divided attention causes him to lose focus. He's also overly reliant on the members of his court- if they were to go away, he would be vulnerable.